Rule 9
by eli2abelle
Summary: Never bring a knife to a gunfight. Oh, that's not it. Never go anywhere without a knife. Both apply to the situation at hand. A girl. In an alley. With three other guys with guns. In the middle of the night. Except the 'girl' in question is NCIS Special Agent Eleanor Bishop, and she's not going down without a fight. ***DISCONTINUED***
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so I FINALLY watched Season 11 of NCIS and can officially say that Bishop is awesome! Hence why I decided to write a little something on her. I got some inspiration for this chapter from the novel series 'Kidnapped', by** **Gordon Korman, which I read when I was younger. Anyway... enough about me. On with the story!**

* * *

"Eleanor Bishop?" A voice called from the shadows.

Bishop put one hand on her gun, which was tucked into the waistband of her trousers.

"I'm sorry?"

A man stepped out into the light, and she quickly covered her gun with her jacket, making a split-second decision.

"I think you have me confused with someone else…"

He stepped forwards and grabbed her by the arm as she tried to back away. "Not so fast."

She jerked back instinctively, and looked around to see two other men slowly closing in on her.

"I'm sorry." She forced herself to smile. "I really have no idea who you are talking about."

The man studied her for a moment before gesturing to one of his men, who stepped forwards and deftly pulled out her gun.

"Hey!"

"Nice gun. Where'd you get it?" The man said, showing off his crooked teeth.

Bishop starting moving backwards. "I don't want any trouble." She bumped into a wall, and inwardly groaned when she realised that she had been cornered.

The man stepped closer to her and reached inside her jacket, pulling out her badge. "Nice badge too, NCIS Special Agent Eleanor Bishop." He read with another hideous grin. "I hear you used to be with the NSA. How did that turn out for you? Find a special someone there, did we?"

Bishop had been trying not to retaliate, but at the mention of her husband, she snapped. Kicking out at him, she drew her knife out of her coat pocket, silently thanking Gibbs and his idiotic rules.

The man, who had dodged her kick, smirked. "Better put that away before someone gets hurt. Wilson." He nodded to one of the men, and in less than a second she was pressed up against the wall with her arms twisted behind her back.

"Nice try sweetheart," the man called 'Wilson' remarked.

She gritted her teeth as the man in charge stepped closer to her, his breath warm on her cold cheek.

"You won't be needing this," he hissed before she felt the knife being jerked from her grasp.

"You'll pay for this!"

He chuckled. "Unlikely. By the time NCIS discovers your dead body, I will have left the country."

Bishop's eyes widened. "Wh-" Whatever question she was about to ask was left unanswered as she was jerked away from the wall, a cloth covering her face as another arm circled her midsection to hold her still. "Mmmph!" She struggled against the person, but whoever it was had obviously been expecting a fight. She could barely move. Her arms were pinned to her sides. She still had her legs though. As she thought this, he kicked the back of her legs, causing her to fall heavily to her knees.

The man watched with a smug smile as Wilson pressed down firmly on the cloth, his other hand wrapped around her stomach, also effectively stopping any movement of her arms. He had allowed his man to choose how he wanted to take her. He didn't care, really. As long as at the end of the day they had a breathing NCIS Agent, he would be happy. The girl's struggles had lessened a bit. She had stopped trying to escape, and had begun fighting to get away from the cloth that covered her mouth and nose.

At first, Bishop had tried to hold her breath. But when she was forced to her knees, she mistakenly took in a sharp breath, with drastic results. Almost instantly, her vision blurred, and her head swam. She felt the pressure on the cloth increase, and knew she couldn't take it much longer. Flinging her head back, she heard the man grunt as he dodged, avoiding the possibility of a broken nose. She couldn't hold her breath any longer, breathing in deeply. "Mmph…" Her eyes fluttered shut as all the fight left her body, and she would have crumpled had the man not been holding her up.

A car pulled up, and she was dragged into the backseat.

The man in charge climbed into the front seat, while his men took care of Bishop in the back, tying her hands tightly in front of her and securing a hood over her head. They pulled away from the curb, and the man looked over his shoulder to see Bishop sitting in the middle, her top half lying across one of his men, who was holding her close to stop her from falling off the seat. The other, Wilson, was staring out the window with a neutral expression, completely calm for someone who had just kidnapped a fed. He chuckled and turned back around. This was going to be fun.

* * *

 **There didn't seem to be much (that I saw anyway) about her being held hostage or anything like there is for the other characters, so I decided to sit down and write this... well... _thing_. It doesn't really deserve a better title just yet. Hopefully it will after I post the second chapter. Yes... I have already written the second chapter. I just wanted to test the waters a little before diving in head first! So, what did you think? Good? Bad? Okay? Any suggestions for future chapters? Any requests (for chapters or fanfictions you want written)?**


	2. Chapter 2

**I know the order's a bit 'hinky' (Abby's words) at mo... but from now on I'll try to make it a little easier to follow ;) Hopefully you enjoy this chapter. It took me several late nights to complete it!**

* * *

"I should have been with her."

McGee dropped the cloth he had found hidden behind a dumpster into a plastic bag before looking up at Tony, who was fingering the bag containing Bishop's knife. "You couldn't have known this was going to happen."

"I know Tim. But still! These guys are good. Too good. She didn't even have a chance to use her knife!"

Gibbs' hand connected with the back of his head. "McGee's right. Now get back to work."

"Sorry boss."

"Never say you're sorry. It's a-"

"Sign of weakness. Yes boss," he said quickly, but lacking his usual enthusiasm.

Silence. Then, "We'll get her back, DiNozzo."

"Thanks boss," Tony said with a small smile.

A few minutes later, they heard someone arguing with the police officer stationed at the entrance to the alley.

"Miss... this is a crime scene. I'm afraid I cannot let you pass."

"I know! But I knew the victim! Oooh. Victim. That doesn't sound right. Bishop's not a victim!"

Gibbs began walking towards the voices.

"I'm sorry Miss but you'll need to go to NCIS headquarters to-"

"But I am NCIS! I know I don't look like an Agent... but I am! Well... I'm their forensic scientist anyway."

"I'll need to see some ID."

"Um... well... I actually left it in my lab. But I-"

Gibbs rounded the corner to see the police officer standing in front of Abby with his arms folded over his chest.

"Then I'm sorry, but I can't allow you to-"

"Gibbs Gibbs Gibbs!" Abby pushed past the man and ran over to him. "Is she okay? What happened? Leon told me that Bishop had been kidnapped! Is it true?"

"Abby! Calm down! We're going to find her... I promise." He turned to the officer. "It's okay. She's with us."

"Is she going to be okay, Gibbs?" Abby asked quietly as she followed him back to the others.

"She can take care of herself, and we're going to get her back. But we won't be able to without your help." He took the bag containing the cloth off McGee and placed it in her hands.

She stared at it for a while, but after a moment straightened herself up and looked him in the eye. "In less than an hour, I will be able to tell you exactly what chemical was used, who used it, who it was used on, and even the exact amount of time this cloth has been sitting here."

Gibbs smiled and gave her a kiss on her forehead. "That's my girl."

* * *

 **Okay so I know this was a very short chapter, but I'm moving onto the next one which will hopefully be a bit longer :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**I would highly recommend re-reading chapter 2 as I swapped this and that around. This was what you would have read for chapter 2 but now that is for chapter 2 and you haven't read that because I only just finished it and this isn't making any sense so I'm going to stop now! Happy reading!**

* * *

When Bishop let out a soft moan and opened her eyes, everything was pitch black. At first, she was confused. Then she realised that there was something covering her head. She tried to pull it off, but found that she was tied down by her wrists to what felt like the arms of a chair. She attempted to shake the hood off, but pain erupted from her head. She bit back a scream, taking deep breaths until the pain had subsided. She should try to take things slow. She could feel sweat coating her forehead from the long amount of time under the thick fabric, and she realised that it was getting harder to breathe. After a few moments, she began to test the ropes that held her down, but froze as she heard a door being unlocked. Without hesitation, she dropped her head and pretended to still be unconscious.

A loud groan sounded as the door swung open, and she felt the cold air rush into the room.

"She should be awake by now," someone muttered.

Footsteps came closer, and she felt someone fumble with the hood before it was ripped off her head. The freezing cold air hit her hard, but she successfully fought the urge to shiver. A hand slid under her chin and lifted her face to the light.

She forced herself to keep her eyes closed, and to breathe deeply so it appeared that she was out of it. This was rather hard, especially seeing as she had an annoying tickle in her throat.

Another hand was pressed against her forehead.

"She's burning up," the same voice said, and Bishop was surprised to hear that he sounded concerned. She send another silent thank you… this time to whoever it was that put the stupid hood over her head. It gave her _something_ to work with, at least.

"So what? Her well being is nothing to us. We were paid to get her off the street, not play nurse."

Bishop recognised the voice of Wilson, and restrained from lifting her head and spitting out the most vile words she could think of at him. Instead, she chose this moment to execute her plan, letting out the cough she had been holding in. Several more followed, and they didn't sound good. Obviously whatever had been on that cloth hadn't quite agreed with her.

"What's she doing?" Wilson asked, although his voice had raised an octave.

Bishop keeled over in her chair, coughing loudly.

"She's having an allergic reaction!" The other man yelled as he started to untie the ropes.

"What are you doing?" Wilson yelled, but he still sounded worried.

Once she was free, she let herself fall forwards.

The man caught her and lowered her to the ground, turning her onto her side. "It's okay. You're okay."

Bishop opened her eyes a little to see his gun in his holster, and it was just a few centimetres from her face. She quickly pulled it out and caught him in a headlock, pressing the gun to his head.

Wilson put one hand on his gun.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

He reluctantly raised his hands, and she began walking backwards towards the open door, dragging the man - who hadn't uttered a single word - along with her. She felt bad about doing this to him. She knew he was only trying to help. She sensed someone behind her only a second before something hard hit her in the head, and she crumpled to the ground. The man twisted free, and kneeled down at her side, noting with obvious concern the blood dripping on the floor from her head wound.

"What's the matter with you?" He asked the man - another goon for hire - who had appeared out of nowhere.

"She was holding a gun to your head! What did you expect me to do?"

The man looked down at the unconscious NCIS agent. Her hair tie had snapped, and thick blonde hair covered her face. He gently brushed it away, letting his hand linger on her forehead for a moment longer. She didn't deserve this. No-one did. He looked up at the man, who was staring at him. "I've got this. Go!"

The man raised his eyebrows and walked out into the freezing cold.

"You too Wilson, I'd better stay until she wakes up. To make sure she doesn't escape while we're out."

He strode past him and out the door, slamming it behind him.

The man looked back down at Bishop, and sighed. He slid one arm around her waist, and the other under her knees, lifting her up and carrying her over to the empty chair sitting in the middle of the room. He set her down, and she slumped forwards into his arms. He carefully pushed her backwards, and she managed to stay upright in the chair until he had once again fastened her wrists to the arms of the chair, when her head fell limply to the side. He sat back on his heels and wondered what he had gotten himself into. It was supposed to be a simple ransom demand. He'd had second thoughts when he found out they were taking an NCIS Agent, but had been won over by the amount of money on offer. It wasn't until the boss had casually mentioned that she was going to die that he fully realised the gravity of the situation. He didn't want a death on his hands. Especially not hers. He would wait for her to wake up. Then they could talk.

* * *

 **Oooooh... a good bad guy! Do things get any more complicated than this? And what about poor Bishop? She just can't seem to be able to stay out of trouble! But is this guy for real? Is he actually worried for her well-being, or is this all just an attempt to win her over? I guess we won't find out until the next chapter! And yes... _we_. ****I** **don't know how this will turn out either. I guess we'll just have to wait and see...**


	4. Chapter 4

**I AM SO SORRY!**

 **I know I haven't updated in AGES!**

 **I usually have a couple weeks of frantically posting and updating then go completely off the grid for a few months and it's a really bad habit and I am so so sorry guys!**

* * *

"Gibbs, Gibbs, Gibbs!"

The man in question looking up to see Abby racing towards his desk, pigtails streaming out behind her.

She came to a stop in front of his desk, panting heavily.

"What've you got, Abs?"

She handed him an evidence bag containing a knife, letting her head hang down as she tried to catch her breath.

"What is this?"

"It's... the... it's..."

"Abby!" He grabbed her by the shoulders. "Speak!"

"Bishop's knife from the... from the crime scene. Fingerprints... bad guy," she eventually managed, handing him a piece of paper that showed the man she was talking - or trying to talk - about.

Tony looked at the photo over Gibbs' shoulder and whistled. "That guys got a _lot_ of tats."

Gibbs turned and shoved the paper into his hands. "Good. Then you should be able to find him no problem. Abby will send you the address."

Tony nodded but stayed standing in front of him.

"Take McGee! Go!"

"Where are you going, boss?"

"To talk to a friend."

* * *

"Wait... where did he say he was going?" Asked McGee as they drove to the suspect's house, which, ironically, was in the middle of nowhere, requiring an hour-long drive, which was pure torture.

"He didn't, McQuestions! Can we just focus on getting Bishop back?

McGee glanced over at Tony, who was gripping the steering wheel so tightly his knuckles were beginning to turn white. "She's going to be okay, Tony. She may be a girl, but when has she ever let that hold her back?"

Tony didn't look away from the road when he replied with, "That's what I'm afraid of, Tim. I don't want to even think about what they might be doing to her."

McGee's gaze softened, realising that Tony was truly worried for their teammate. "She's tougher than you and I combined. She can look after herself."

"I hope so," Tony whispered, more to himself than anyone else.

* * *

 **Aww, Tony's worried about Bishop!**

 **I hope she's okay!**

 **Very short chapter, I know.**

 **Again, so sorry I haven't been updating. It might be a while until the next one... please don't kill me!**

 **Reviews make me happy :)**


	5. Author's Note

**Hey Guys!**

 **As hard as it is to say, I will not be continuing with this story.**

 **It's not that I don't like it... in fact, I love it!**

 **I have made the decision to stop writing on this site and, instead, move to Wattpad.**

 **It's a fresh start for me. I have published some good (and some not so good) stories on this site, but have decided that I will not be transferring any of them over. I'm going to try to publish even better material, as well as some of my own original works!**

 **I've already posted TWO new Avengers fanfics (whaaaat?!) if you want to check them out (I'm under the same username)!**

 **Thank you all for encouraging me to have the confidence to put myself out there. It's been a pleasure to write for you.**

 **~ eli2abelle**


End file.
